


Coffee Break

by ShadowSinner



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Platonic Relationship, Prowl needs to fucking rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSinner/pseuds/ShadowSinner
Summary: Jazz eventually gets Prowl to recharge through pestering and deal making.
Relationships: Jazz & Prowl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A person very important to me.(She won't tell me her AO3 username)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+person+very+important+to+me.%28She+won%27t+tell+me+her+AO3+username%29).

Prowl was ignoring him, Jazz knew it, yet Jazz leaned casually against the door waiting for the chevroned bot to acknowledge him. Prowl felt his optic ridge twitch in annoyance. He took a deep vent. This couldn’t go on for too much longer right? Prowl looked over the datapads on his desk. Reports that needed to be read and some to be written. Jazz looks over from the corner of his optics seeing that Prowl wasn’t even glaring at him. 

“Ahem,” Jazz loudly cleared his intake. Prowl closed his optics digits rubbing his temples.  
“Yes, Jazz what do you need. It better be important as I’m currently am, very, busy,” Prowl doesn’t bother to open his optics. He knew Jazz was up to something and he didn’t like it. 

Jazz smiled, “It’s about time you left your office. With how long you’ve been here I doubt your legs even work.” Prowl huffed, he should have known it was just that. He opened his optics to look at Jazz who still leaned against the doorframe.

“That’s not important Jazz if you don’t have anything to say that matters feel free,” Prowl huffed before turning to work on the datapads in front of him. Jazz’s smile dropped to a pout. He pushed himself off the door frame. He leaves the doorway, letting the door close behind him.  
“We have talked about this, Prowl. You continue to work this way and I’ll be forced to drag you out of here. “

Jazz’s words fell on deaf audio sensors as Prowl continued to work on going through reports. A little peeved that he has to repeatedly see ‘definitely’ being misspelled. Jazz didn’t take kindly to this taking the datapad from Prowl and stepping back so Prowl couldn’t just reach over and grab it back. Prowl glared optics almost in a squint.

“Jazz give that back you’re acting like a sparkling,” Prowl says thoroughly irritated.   
Jazz gives mock offence before giving a retort, “I’M be the sparkling? Says the one that won’t stop playing with his toys.” Prowl vents deeply and gives a sigh doing his best not just flip both the desk and the mech in front of him.

“It’s not a toy, Jazz. Return that datapad to me now! You are stopping me from doing my work,” Prowl hisses between his denta. Jazz smoothly stepped back as Prowl reached forward to grab at the datapad.  
Jazz tsks, “That’s all you do! All day, every day! Honestly you need a nap even if I have to knock you into it.”

Prowl stood up from his seat. “Is that a threat?” He inquires walking around his desk to get closer to Jazz.   
Jazz held the datapad behind his back before chiming “That’s a promise!”

Prowl held back groan servo gripping his desk. He gave in. If he appealed to Jazz he’d have some peace and quiet and most importantly be able to do his work without delay.  
“What do you want from me?” Prowl asks mentally tired from this interaction. His frame catching up with it fast. 

“I want you to refuel and recharge. Now. No if, whens or buts, k?” Jazz stood weight on one pede. One servo on his hip the other holding the datapad out of Prowl’s reach. Prowl stared for a bit, gears turning in his helm. 

“Fine! Just once,” Prowl growls. Jazz smiles before handing over the datapad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited some of the grammar 2/28/2020


	2. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz drags Prowl to get some lunch. Prowl isn't a happy camper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl is treated like the baby he is.

Jazz quickly punched in the code for Prowl’s door, it opened just as quick with a soft swish. The Autobot looked at Prowl whom busily worked on the still numerous datapads. The finished pile looking nonexistent compared to the still towering pile of unread reports.   
Prowl didn’t look up but he felt the accusatory squint that Jazz made behind his visor.   
“You were told to take the day off!” Jazz says pointing at Prowl. The chevroned mech looked up exacerbated at Jazz. Prowl pulled himself together for a moment even though he felt like his helm can just fall off any moment now.

“How long have you been here?” Jazz asks less accusing. Prowl rubbed at his optics before a moment of thought.  
“Around 15 cycles,” Prowl heard Jazz approach by his pedesteps but was too busy trying to nurse a forming helmache. Jazz continued his questioning, “When did you last refuel? Please don’t tell me before work.”

“Before work,” Prowl replied in a monotone voice. 

Prowl felt himself being pulled off this chair. He hopes that none of his work fell off and broke but he didn’t have time to check as Jazz dragged him out of the office. Prowl tried to pull himself out of Jazz’s death grip.  
“Don’t act childish, Prowl!” Jazz scolded. Prowl scoffed, “Look who's talking.” Jazz gives Prowl a glance as he continues to drag the mech.   
“You’re going to refuel then take the rest of the day off and have FUN” Jazz emphasizes fun with a lilt. Prowl felt dread knowing Jazz won’t give up until he does what the mech wants.  
_

Jazz bought an ungodly amount of food. Prowl brewed over thinking that he’ll have to pay Jazz back for this. Financially and any other sense of the term. Surely Jazz hadn’t expected him to eat all of this… Right? Prowl wasn’t so sure has Jazz sat there elbows on the table, servos laced together watching him through the blue visor.  
Prowl looked at the splay of food and back up to Jazz. He repeats this for a moment before sighing. 

“I’m not eating this,” Prowl states authoritatively. Jazz grabs the nearest cube and placing it in front of Prowl.  
“You aren’t leaving this table until you refuel young mech.” Prowl couldn’t tell if Jazz was mocking him or what but he didn’t appreciate it. Prowl crossed his arms in attempt to stop himself from incurring Jazz’s wrath by flipping the table. The cop bot’s irritation was getting to him but Jazz persisted even attempted to hold the cube up to his dermas to drink. 

Prowl pushed the cube away; a frown on his face. Jazz rested the cube back on the table.  
“Your being an actual sparkling Prowl. Drink your fuel or you'll be grounded and I’ll make sure you exhaust your vacation days.” Jazz threats thrusting the cubs back into Prowl’s face.   
Prowl looks at Jazz’s expression seeing that he’s serious. 

Prowl’s frowned deepened before taking the energon cube from Jazz who watched him making sure he didn’t try to pull anything. After finishing the cube Prowl set it down and saw Jazz put another thing from the feast over to him.   
“I’ll eat with you if you’d like,” Jazz states as Prowl glared at passersby that gawked at him. 

Prowl huffed, “Why are you making me refuel outside in the first place?” Jazz smiled, “I have an armed sniper encase you try to escape.”  
Prowl looked even more unamused than he was, somehow. Jazz waved seemingly to something in the distance, “Just kidding, I felt you need to actually see the sky once in a while.” Jazz gestured to the food, “Now eat.”

Prowl did begrudgingly.  
_

Prowl felt sluggish. After refueling more fuel than he’s seen over the last month, it seems as his body realized how mistreated it has been. Jazz was dragging him to his home, something prowl doesn’t remember disclosing with Jazz, but he digresses.   
Jazz made Prowl open the door and allowed himself in. Dragging the other bot behind him. Jazz let go of Prowl and told him to get comfortable.

Prowl looked over completely done with the scrap that Jazz made him put up with today.   
“Get comfortable. In my own house,” It wasn’t a hint of questioning in Prowl’s tone just stating what was just asked of him, in attempt to get Jazz to see he’s being ridiculous.(In Prowl’s opinion)   
“Yes, so go sit your aft down,” Jazz says before wandering off. Prowl watched Jazz slip into another room of the house. Prowl then glanced at the door and back to where Jazz disappeared; for a second thinking about running out the door. He realized that he feels too exhausted to get far enough that Jazz couldn’t find him. Plus he had the feeling of being watched and couldn’t shake it off. It’s probably his exhaustion talking.

Prowl sulked over and plopped down on the couch. It creaked under his weight. He wasn’t getting out of this, Prowl thought to himself. Jazz came back with some untouched human movie cases, Jazz had gotten them for him but Prowl doesn't watch them. Prowl squints at Jazz with suspicion .   
“I said you were going to have fun, Prowl. Whether you like it or not,” Jazz sneers before fiddling with the cases to get them unwrapped and open. Prowl feels some part of him that he didn’t know was still alive, die inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 cycles is about 18.75 hours. Jazz makes Prowl watch Paul Blart: Mall Cop. I've never seen it personally.


End file.
